Fanfic Title Goes Here
by Juven-Lil'Ches
Summary: Sonny Moore estudia primer año en una secundaria nueva, no conoce a nadie y siempre ha sido un chico bastante reservado. Pero un día su suerte cambia y por accidente conoce a un chico llamado Joel Zimmerman, es unos años mayor que él y parece estar interesado en ser su amigo ¿O algo más?
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

**Chapter 1 - Meeting**

Un chico de lentes corría torpemente por los pasillos de su escuela, abriendose paso entre los demás estudiantes y llevando en brazos una pila de carpetas, cuadernos y apuntes. Este chico era nuevo en la secundaria, apenas llevava tres semanas de haber empezado y ya estaba volviendose loco con las tareas y los trabajos, y como si fuera poco... ese día llegaba tarde a clase. El timbre de su clase había sonado hace unos minutos, se apresuraba nervioso por los pasillos hasta que chocó con algo frente a él, haciendole tirar sus cuadernos y apuntes al suelo mientras retrocedía.

-¡Ah, d-disculpame! - Dijo el chico de lentes en tanto se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien más, cuando le miró con detalle cayó en cuenta que era otro chico y no solo eso, sino que se notaba a leguas que era mayor que él, sin mencionar que le llevaba varias cabezas y desde su punto de vista parecía un gigante... aunque desde su punto de vista casi cualquiera lo parece.

-¡Estaba distraído y llego tarde a clase! No quería... ah - El menor balbuceaba palabras al azar intentando disculparse mientras recogía las hojas desperdigadas por el suelo, lo que menos quería era tener un problema con alguien de un año mayor que él a penas empezando en la nueva secundaria. Pero para sorpresa del menor, el otro chico se agachó y le ayudo a recoger las cosas faltantes, no parecía molesto en lo absoluto.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente - Le dijo el chico de gorra en un tono tranquilo mientras le regresaba parte de sus cosas. - ¿Cómo te llamas? No te he visto por aquí antes.

-Yo... - El chico de lentes se perdió por un momento en los ojos del mayor mientras sujetaba los cuadernos con fuerza contra su pecho y tragaba saliva con dificultad, casi tembloroso.

-Alcanzanos luego, Joel. Vamos al laboratorio por unas cosas y luego al salón. - Dijeron dos chicos que acompañaban al de gorra más alto, el menor ni siquiera había notado que estaban ahí, estaba más nervioso que cualquier cosa como para notar nada.

-Bien, no se preocupen - El mayor les hizo una seña a sus acompañantes para que se fueran y miro de nuevo al más bajo, quien solo le miraba en silencio con una cara de nervios como si esperara el juicio final. - ... Soy Joel, Joel Zimmerman ¿Y tú eres...? - Preguntó el mayor alzando una ceja y esperando una respuesta que tardaba en llegar.

-...¿Ah? ...¡Ah, si! So-Sonny Moore, primero de secundaria. Soy nuevo en la escuela.

-Bueno, eso explica porque no te he visto y... vas a llegar tarde a tu clase, tu timbre ya sonó.

-¡Oh Dios, la prueba! Lo siento, debo irme, disculpame por haberte chocado así. - Fue todo lo que dijo el chico de lentes antes de fijar el curso de nuevo hacia su clase.

Luego de una nota de atraso, una prueba y una larga clase Sonny estaba exhausto, pero a penas había pasado la mitad del día, aún faltaban clases por ver y trabajos por entregar. Al menos ya era hora del receso y podría sentarse a mordisquear una galleta en su lugar de siempre, pasar los recesos sin compañía no era algo que le agradara pero era muy tímido como para solo acercarse a cualquiera y empezar a hablar. Ya sentado junto a pared jugando con su IPod y mordisqueando una galleta, el mismo chico de antes se acercó.

-Hey, Sonny. - Un saludo simple y cool le sacó de su mundo haciendole mirar hacia arriba, de nuevo nervioso.

-Di.. ¿Dime? - Se quitó los audifonos nervioso de porque el mayor le buscaba.

-Te veo muy solo aquí ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún no haces amigos? - Le preguntó el mayor algo divertido, casi riendo un poco.

-Yo... - El más chico agachó la cabeza, su timidez era mucha como para siquiera verle a los ojos por mucho tiempo.

-Ven acá. - Joel tomó la mano de Sonny y le hizo levantarse. - Te voy a presentar a un grupo de gente muy genial, ya sabes, como yo. - Le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y de confianza al pelinegro quien respondió también con una sonrisa pero mucho más tímida. El chico de gorra llevó a Sonny casi a rastras hasta un grupo de chicos, todos eran dos o tres años mayor que Sonny. Se reían y hacian bromas como cualquier grupo de adolescenteas hasta que llego Sonny, todos le miraron con curiosidad.

-Chicos, este es Sonny. Esta en primero y es nuevo en la escuela.

-Oh ¿Así que viviendo lo bueno, eh? - Dijo un chico de cabello negro corto y alborotado.

-¿Buena... vida? - Preguntó el menor sin entender.

-Claro, primer año es lo más fácil que hay chico. - Respondió ahora otro chico con una pañoleta negra al cuello con una calavera y otros diseños grabados en la misma.

-¿¡Lo más fácil!? - Exclamó Sonny preocupado, para él no estaba siendo nada fácil. Varios rieron ante la reacción del más chico, haciendolo sentir algo intimidado. - Uh...

-Hahaha, a ver, no lo asusten así, pobre. - Sonrió una chica de cabello negro corto y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sonny intentando hacerlo sentir en confianza.

-No lo asustamos, lo preparamos Sirah. - Respondió otro chico de gorra y ojos claros. Sonny no sabía que hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a estar con un grupo de gente y tener que interactuar y menos si eran mayores que él.

-Tranquilo, Sonny. Cuando te acostumbres todo será más fácil, no dejes que estos idiotas te hagan creer lo contrario.

-¿Por qué le das falsas esperanzas, Zimmerman? - Dijo de nuevo el de ojos claros retando a Joel.

-¿Por qué no te callas, Asaf? - Respondió el aludido.

-Que no me digas así, retrasado. - El chico le dió un leve empujón algo cabreado.

-¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? No me toques - Respondió Joel con un empujón más brusco y enseguida el otro chico de gorra y ojos claros se le lanzó encima agarrandole de la camisa y comenzando una pelea.

-¿¡Quién te crees, diva!?

-¡Jabibu, terrorista!

-¡Friki!

Otro chico del grupo les separó y Sonny no sabía que hacer más que retroceder un poco y mirar con disimulo a los lados pensando si podría irse sin que lo notaran, la chica de antes lo notó y le sonrió llamando su atención.

-No te preocupes, dulzura. Ellos se la pasan en eso, es algo de todos los días. - Rió un poco -Ya te acostumbraras. -Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, Sonny se sentía un poco más en familia luego de ese "Te acostumbraras" porque quería decir que pensaban en él quedandose y formando parte del grupo, pasando los recesos juntos y tal vez un poco de tiempo luego de clases. El resto del receso pasó luego de charlas tontas de amigos, risotadas y tonterías de adolescentes, todos se dirigieron a su respectiva clase para luego encontrarse de nuevo en la salida. Ese día, luego de muchos años, Sonny llegó de nuevo con una sonrisa a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2 - With my friends

**Chapter 2 - With My Friends**

Ya hace casi dos meses habían pasado desde que Sonny conoció a Joel y a sus amigos, el chico de lentes ahora tenía con quien compartir y había cambiado mucho desde entonces, se le notaba más seguro, más alegre, más feliz. Ahora él y los chicos hablaban casi a diario y cuando podían se veían fuera de la escuela. Sonny por fin sentía que pertenecía a un lugar, con sus amigos.

-¡Hey, Sonny! - El chico de la pañoleta de asomó en una clase que no le correspondía acompañado de Joel. - ¿Nos vemos hoy despues de clases en casa de la cabra?

-Vale. - Respondió Sonny con una sonrisa, la proferosa enseguida fijo su vista en los chicos que permanecian dentro del aula.

-Señorito Stanczak, no interrumpa mi clase. Y me hace el favor y se quita esa cosa del cuello.

-Pero profeee - Replicó Jake.

-Nada, y lo mismo con usted, Zimmerman, quítese esa gorra.

-¡Chao! - Dijo Joel alzando los brazos y pirandose del lugar antes de tener que quitarse la gorra.

-Nos vemos, Sonny. LLegate a las 5. - Se despidió Jake para luego seguir a Joel.

Las últimas dos horas de clase pasaron normal, en la salida Sonny fue directo a su casa a almorzar y relajarse un poco antes de ver a sus amigos pero a penas terminó de almorzar le llegó un mensaje de texto mientras recogía los platos; a penas recogió tomó el móvil y se dirigió a su cuarto mientras leía el texto y se lanzaba de plano en la cama.

* * *

**Joel:** Hey, Sonny. Irás hoy a casa de la cabra? LLevare unos juegos que recien compre, son una pasada

**Sonny:** Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer c:

**Joel:** Bien, nos vemos entonces?

**Sonny:** Sip, allí estaré

**Joel: **Excelente ~(\/)_(o,,,,ó)_(\/)~

**Sonny: **Qué es esa cosa? O.o

**Joel:** Es Cthulhu

**Sonny: **Que friki eres

**Joel: **.l.

* * *

Sonny rió solo, por alguna razón solía hacerlo cuando texteaba con sus amigos, pero con Joel era más frecuente, siempre sabía como sacarle una sonrisa.

El pelinegro de lentes estuvo escuchando música y revisando algunas redes sociales hasta que era hora de ir a casa de Rob, su casa no quedaba muy lejos así que tomó un par de cosas y se dirigió a casa de su amigo. Llego media hora despues de lo acordado pero aún faltaban un par de chicos por llegar.

-¡Sonny! - Le recibió Rob con un típico saludo antes de dejarlo pasar. -Entra, todos están en la sala. - El anfirtión cerró la puerta tras de si y se adentró en la casa seguido de Sonny.

-Hola, gente. - Saludó el de lentes antes de sentarse sobre el sofá entre Joel y Dillon quienes hablaban y discutían acerca del juego.

-Estas. Haciendo. Trampaa - Gruñó Dillon.

-Francis, yo no hago trampa, acepta tu derrota. - Bufó Joel

-¡Derrota mis tacos, reinicia la partida!

Sonny rió y le dió unas palmadas en la espalda a Joel haciendolo desconsentrarse del juego.

-Ah, hola Sonny. - Le sonrió Joel al menor.

-¡SI! - Grito Dillon matando al personaje de Joel en el juego aprovechando la distracción.

-¡Hey! - Joel se concentró de nuevo en el juego mientras Rob dejaba un bol lleno de doritos y un par de latas de refresco sobre una mesa frente al sofá.

-¿Y mi coca-cola? - Preguntó Joel viendo que no había ninguna sobre la mesita, ahora pausando el juego para evitar otra derrota.

-No había, conformate. - Respondió Rob.

-¿Tú me quieres matar de sed, cabra? - Entonces, en ese momento alguien llamo al timbre, llamando únicamente la atención del anfitrión.

-Hay Pepsi. - Dijo Rob mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para recibir al recien llegado.

-Eso no es de Dios. - Replicó Joel haciendo una mueca y pareciendo asqueado por aquella sugerencia mientras continuaba jugando. Rob abrió la puerta y recibió a un chico de gorra negra, no era alguien del grupo pero al verlo le saludó con un fuerte abrazo bastante amistoso, luego Rob se acercó junto al chico nuevo, dispuesto a presentarlo.

-Sonny, Dillon. Él es Gareth, lo conocí en una fiesta hace un par de años y somos amigos cercanos desde entonces, a ti ya te había hablado de él, Joel. - Explicó Robert con una sonrisa casi complice hacia Joel.

-Ah, sí. El famoso Gareth. Un placer, soy Joel. - Se presentó Joel estrechandole la mano al aludido quien luego saludó a los demás presentes para luego sentarse a conversar con ellos.

Luego de unas partidas de play, bromas entre amigos y una pizza tamaño gigante, todos decidieron irse a su casa ya bastante tarde.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos luego entonces, Gareth se quedará aquí a pasar la noche. - Dijo Rob despidiendose de sus amigos, Gareth también se despidió y todos los restantes salieron de la casa.

-Sonny. - Le llamó Joel, acercandose antes de que se fuera. - ¿Alguien te viene a buscar?

-Uhm, no... Me voy caminando. - Respondió el más bajo.

-¿A esta hora? Yo te llevo.

-Pero si vivo cerca... - Se excusó el menor algo apenado por la oferta de su amigo -No hace falta, en serio.

-Por lo mismo, si vives cerca no es problema, de ninguna forma lo sería. No puedo quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que vas a caminar por ahí solo de noche, sabes, es peligroso. - Dijo Joel mientras caminaba hacia su auto, seguido de Sonny quien había cedido dándole la razón al mayor.

-Es lindo que te preocupes. - Sonny le sonrió a su contrario antes de subirse al auto. Ya en vía hacia la casa de Sonny, Joel puso algo de música en el equipo del auto, usualmente la pondría a un volumen estruendoso pero prefería hablar con Sonny en el trayecto.

-Hey goblin, estaba pensando y... mañana es sábado, si no tienes nada que hacer pues. - Joel se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir -Podríamos salir a almorzar o algo ¿Qué dices? - Luego de lo dicho, el chico de la gorra se mordía levemente los labios con disimulo como si estuviera nervioso, cosa que su copiloto no notó.

-Claro, suena genial ¿Va todo el grupo o...? - Preguntó el de lentes sonriente.

-No, solo tú y yo. - Respondió entonces Zimmerman sujetando fuerte el volante con ambas manos, mirando fijo la carretera y aún mordisqueando sus labios.

-Vale, me parece bien. - Accedió el menor aún con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, el mayor suspiro levemente.

-Perfecto... te pasaré buscando entonces. - El chico de gorra sonrió complacido. El resto del camino Sonny y Joel hablaron de la música que sonaba en la radio, algunas cosas del colegio y otros temas al azar que salieron. Al llegar, Sonny y Joel se despidieron para verse al día siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3 - First date

**Chapter 3 - First Date**

Ese sábado Sonny Moore despertó algo tarde, no tenía nada que hacer en la mañana y se había acostado bastante tarde la noche anterior, luego de llegar de casa de su amigo había pasado un par de horas tonteando frente a la pc. A penas despertó y caminó a la cocina por un vaso de agua recordó que había cuadrado con Joel para almorzar, era ya medio día así que debía alistarse rápido.

Luego de una ducha, de peinar su cabello que mantenía ligeramente largo y escoger una ropa adecuada tomó su móvil y le dejo un mensaje de texto a Joel.

* * *

**Sonny: **Joel, ya estoy listo c: pasa a buscarme cuando quieras. Avísame cuando estes cerca.

**Joel: **¡Seguro! En unos minutos voy para allá

* * *

Sonny decidió esperar a su amigo mientras veía televisión, no estaban pasando más que programas de segunda, la tv había perdido muchísimo valor desde que el internet de globalizó. Pasaba los canales intentando buscar algo medianamente entretenido hasta que le llegó el texto de Joel avisando que estaba por llegar, sin pensarlo dos veces Sonny tomó su cartera y sus llaves y salió de su casa, solo un minuto después Joel ya estaba afuera; El menor subió al auto y saludó al chico de ojos oscuros.

-Joel - Sonny le dio un ligero abrazo amistoso al conductor como saludo- ¿Cómo estás? ¿A dondé vamos?

-Bien, bien. Quiero ir a un café nuevo, dicen que se come muy bien pero si prefieres comer en otro lado solo dime.

-No salgo mucho, creo que cualquier lugar esta bien.

-Pues vamos allá entonces. - Dijo Joel mientras se dirigía al local nuevo -Oye, enano. No te he preguntado que quieres estudiar cuando salgas de la escuela.

-Oh, bueno... realmente no lo sé, tengo muchas opciones y no estoy seguro. Pero a penas estoy en primer año ¿Sabes? Tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

-Claro, a diferencia de ti, a mi me quedan solo dos años. - Rió el mayor.

-Pero dos años son mucho tiempo, Joel. En dos años puedes decidir tantísimas cosas y cambiar de parecer mil veces. - Reclamó Sonny.

-Y... Sí, tienes razón... Pero yo ya estoy bastante claro, no hay muchas cosas que me gusten.

-¿Qué vas a estudiar? - Prenguntó el pelinegro, curioso y con una sonrisa.

-Algo relacionado con la música... ¿Producción musical tal vez? Tengo que ver mis opciones.

-Vaale. Suena genial... a mi realmente me gusta mucho la música pero no creo tener talento para eso.

-¿Alguna vez lo has intentado? - Preguntó rápidamente el chico de la gorra mientras estacionaba el auto frente al café.

-Uhm... no, pero.

-Dale una oportunidad. - Dijo Joel dedicandole una sonrisa a Sonny antes de apagar el auto. - Llegamos, por cierto. - Sonny era bastante distraído y a penas se había dado cuenta que estaban frente al café. Ambos se bajaron y entraron al local, luego de pedir su almuerzo y un par de bebidas se sentaron en una mesa junto a un ventanal. El ambiente del lugar era casual sin dejar de ser bonito y apropiado para lo que Joel quería, era perfecto. Ambos conversaban de cosas tontas cuando por fin les sirvieron la comida, luego turnaron el tiempo entre comer y hablar, Sonny le contaba a Joel como era la relación que llevaba con su familia y le mencionaba que era adoptado mientras él mordisqueaba su sandwich.

-Es bueno saber que al menos lo llevas bien - Comentó Joel.

-Si, creo que es algo que ya he superado, pero aún así mis padres usualmente son un fastidio.

-Bueno, suele ser así... - Joel bebió un poco de su refresco antes de seguir hablando - Sonny... gracias por aceptar venir hoy conmigo y... la estoy pasando genial. - Dijo Joel en un tono pausado sin quitar la vista de su vaso, pero una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Ah, Joel. Yo también la estoy pasando genial, además ¿Por qué razón no te habría de acompañar hoy? Digo, siempre la pasamos bien en grupo ¿Por qué esto sería diferente? - Sonny rió un poco y seguido dió un bocado a su hamburguesa.

-Eh, bueno Sonny... ¿Estas conciente de que esto es una cita? - Al escuchar las palabras del mayor, Sonny se atragantó con algo de su comida y empezó a toser, en seguida bebió un poco de su vaso para pasar bien la comida.

-Ci... ¿Cita? Como... ¿¡Cita!? - El menor permanecia nervioso y no sabía que decir, se pasaba las manos por el cabello y miraba a los lados con las mejillas rosadas.

-Pues... sí, pensé que era obvio. Tú me gustas. - Joel rió levemente.

-Oh Dios. - Las antes rosadas mejillas de Sonny ahora estaban rojas por completo y pasó a cubrirse la cara con ambas manos. - ¿Esto es una clase de broma?

-...Sonny.. ¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?

-Yo... ah... - El pelinegro comenzaba a balbucear así que decidió esconderse detrás de su bebida, jugando con el popote.

-Supongo que... ¿Fue un error invitarse a salir? Lo siento, no quería incomodarte. - La mirada de Joel ahora parecía la de un cachorro triste.

-¡N-no, Joel! No es lo que tu crees! Es solo que no me esperaba que fuera esto lo que buscabas conmigo y... n-ni siquiera sabía que te gustaban los chicos ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de estar con un chico! M-menos contigo! No es que no quiera es solo que... oh, Dios esto es tan repentino. - El chico de lentes permanecía totalmente sonrojado, Joel de nuevo rió, parecía algo divertido de nuevo.

-En primer lugar, no me gustan los chicos... me gusta UN chico, tú. Y vale, iremos lento entonces. - Joel le sonrió a su acompañante, quien por un momento sintió cosquillas en su estómago y pensó que se derretiría ahí mismo.

-O-ok... - Dijo Sonny apartando la mirada nervioso y jugando con su cabello.

-En serio me interesas, Sonny Moore.

-¡Callate y come, Joel Zimmerman! - El mayor rió divertido ante la reacción del pelinegro quien comenzaba a mordisquear sus papas fritas.

La situación volvió a lo mismo, ambos solo hablaban de cualquier cosa y se reían, claro que ahora Sonny estaba más consciente de que las risas y miradas que Joel le dedicaba eran más bien un flirteo que otra cosa.

La hora del amuerzo terminó pronto y Joel llevó a Sonny a su casa, le acompañó hasta la puerta solo porque no quería pasar ni un segundo sin él. Sonny sacó sus llaves y las dejo dentro de la cerradura.

-Bueno... nos vemos el lunes entonces, Joel.

-Claro, como siempre. - Joel se acercaba lentamente a Sonny, quien dio un paso para hacer algo de espacio pero Joel insistía en acercarse entonces, tragandose su cobardía, Sonny se acercó también. Joel sonrió ante la reacción de su contrarió pues sus mejillas ya estaban rosadas de nuevo, decidió entonces probarlo acercando su rostro al del pelinegro mientras hablaba en un tono suave.

-Oye... ¿Por qué no me invitas a pasar y...? - Dijo Joel en un tono bajo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Jo-.. Joel! - Sonny exclamó apenado por la petición, Joel se carcajeó por su reacción a la pequeña broma antes de abrir la puerta por él.

-Anda a terminar tus tareas, crío - El más alto dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa a su contrario, besó su mejilla ligeramente rosada, que paso a ser de un rojo intenso cuando sus labios se posaron en la misma. -Nos vemos luego. - Dijo casi en susurro y se dirigió de nuevo a su auto sin decir más. Sonny entró a su casa, cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda contra la misma dejando escapar un suspiro.


	4. Chapter 4 - As Cats and Mau5es

**Chapter 4 - As Cats and Mau5es**

Cuatro días despues de lo que parecía haber sido su primera cita, y con un chico además, todo seguía normal. Las risas con sus amigos de la escuela, haciendo estupideces y hablando de programas de tv, música y cosas de adolescentes. Sonny ya se acostumbraba a las micro peleas entre Borgore y Joel, a la risa de los demás cuando él decía algo muy inocente o hacía alguna bobada rara de las suyas, pero Sonny había cambiado, ya no era el chico retraído, tímido e inseguro de antes y no temía ser él mismo frente a sus amigos. Otra cosa diferente era como Sonny se sentía cerca de Joel ahora que sabía que le quería como algo más que un buen amigo y que estaban saliendo oficialmente ¿Estaban saliendo? Al menos eso fue lo que Joel dió a entender hace cuatro días. Ahora cada vez que Joel miraba a Sonny a los ojos por más de tres segundos, el chico se ponía como un tomate y apartaba la mirada, pero aún así, Sonny miraba a Joel fijamente cada vez que estaba distraído. Poco a poco Sonny comenzaba a fijarse en detalles que le encantaban de Joel: Su voz, profunda y suave pero no era grave del todo. Sus ojos, eran oscuros, a veces sentía como si se perdiera en esa oscuridad pero no era una oscuridad tenebrosa, era tentadora, acogedora, apacible. Su sonrisa, adoraba verlo sonreir, cuando Joel sonreía era contagioso así que cuando se reía de él era difícil parecer molesto del todo, sus labios hacían una curva perfecta sobre sus dientes y dejaba ver unas marcas de expresión que le encantaban bajo sus mejillas... Se estaba enamorando de Joel, sería un chico pero realmente no le importaba, Joel le hacía feliz, le había hecho feliz, su vida era así ahora solo gracias a él.

-Hey... hey, goblin. - Dijo Joel llamando al más bajo, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah?

-Llevas un rato viendome como tonto y sonriendo ¿Qué pasa? - Zimmerman rió y el pelinegro solo apartó la mirada sonrojado.

-No te estaba viendo a ti, Joel. - Respondió Sonny apenado, entonces el más alto le abrazó haciendo que el otro se sonrojara más.

-Si lo hacías. - Dijo con una sonrisa en un tono bajo solo para Sonny.

-Uhh... bueno, un poco. - El chico de lentes rió y correspondió tímidamente al abrazo.

-Cuando amor en el aire, vale. - Interrumpió Borgore, molestando a Joel quien soltó al menor.

-¿Celoso, Borgore? - Preguntó el aludido al otro de gorra y ojos claros, esto hizo que se molestara y estuviera a punto de darle un golpe pero en lugar de eso le tomó del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Te parece que estoy celoso, marica? - Bufó el de ojos claros

-Un poco, si... No, más bien mucho perra. - Respondió Joel con una sonrisa socarrona, Borgore respondió con un empujón que rapidamente fue correspondido con un golpe en el pecho por parte de Joel. Sonny de repente se sintió un poco nervioso por las expresiones de ambos más los golpes.

-Uhh... - Sonny vacilaba entre separarlos o no, mientras, los demás solo hablaban entre ellos.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!?

-¡Ven acá, imbecil! - Dijo Borgore en un tono fuerte, alzando los brazos molesto, entonces los dos chicos con gorra que peleaban de repente solo se abrazaron como hermanos. Sonny hizo una mueca para luego suspirar y pellizcarse el puente de la naríz, decidió dejarlos y escuchar a su amiga Sirah que hablaba sin parar con Rob acerca de un rap que estaba escribiendo, a Sonny le parecía fascinante y escuchaba atento pero por su parte, Rob parecía bastante fastidiado.

Al final de clases, Sonny caminó a donde siempre se encontraban los chicos en la salida, ya Borgore y Jake se habían ido. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia mientras esperaban que los buscaran o se despedian, Joel entre tanto le quitó los lentes a Sonny y se los puso.

-¡Wow, Sonny! Estas cieego. - Decía el más alto mientras parpadeaba detrás de los lentes, Sonny rió.

-Te ves raro. - El pelinegro sonreía mirando al mayor mientras se ponía levemente de puntillas (agradecido de que Joel no lo notó por las gafas) y le quitó la gorra para ponersela él.

-Hey noobs, Joel in da house! Yeeeh - Sonny intento improvisar un rap pero enseguida ambos se carcajearon.

-Sigue intentando, enano. Además, yo no rapeo. - Joel rió un poco más, se quitó los lentes y se los puso de nuevo a Sonny dejando también un beso rápido en su mejilla como si nada.

-Nos vemos mañana, goblin. - Dijo Joel antes de marcharse y dejar a un Sonny sonrojado y enmudecido viendolo fijamente mientras se subía al auto. Cuando por fin Joel se había ido, el pelinegro decidió que era hora de irse también, debía caminar hasta su casa pero no le dijo nada al respecto a Joel porque sabía que él ofrecería llevarlo hasta su casa, y la verdad aún le daba algo de verguenza que hiciera esas cosas por él. Mientras caminaba a su casa, de pronto notó algo extraño, llevó una mano a su cabeza y palpó la superficie de la misma. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Joel le había dejado su gorra.

Sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían de nuevo, se quedó parado en medio de la acera mirando a la nada, solo sintiendo la gorra sobre su cabeza, permaneció así unos segundos, totalmente impresionado y entonces una risa alegre y suave salió de sus labios antes de seguir caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras caminaba a casa, otra cosa llamó su atención e hizo que su sonrisa pasara a ser una expresión casi triste, pero solo segundos despues su expresión cambió y tomando algo en brazos, llamó a Joel.

-Sonny, hey ¿Llegaste a tu casa ya? - Respondió casi enseguida el mayor.

-No, aún no ¿Tú ya llegaste?

-Si, hace rato ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué no has llegado aún? - Joel se preocupó un poco por la respuesta del pelinegro pero el chico parecía tranquilo.

-No, no. No paso nada. Ya hablamos. - El chico de lentes colgó el móvil, Joel solo se quedo viendo el aparato en sus manos, bastante confundido. "¿Qué fue eso?" Pensó Joel para si mismo antes de dejar el móvil sobre la cama y sentarse frente a la computadora a actualizar el programa de música que usaba para sus canciones, ya había uno nuevo mucho mejor que el anterior, a penas había salido esa mañana pero él no esperaría ni un poco para tenerlo. Hacer música era solo uno de las tantas cosas que hacía en sus momentos de ocio pero definitivamente era una de la que más le gustaba y podía pasar horas trabajando en una canción hasta que quedara justo como él quería. Luego de descargar el programa se dispuso a probarlo, jugaba un poco con las opciones hasta que escuchó el timbre de su casa. Hizo una mueca algo extrañado y fastidiado y fue a abrir, pero fue más que una sorpresa ver a su chico, ese chico que lo volvia loco parado frente a su puerta.

-Sonny ¿Qué haces aqu-... - Joel frunció el entrecejo en una mueca y señaló algo en los brazos de Sonny -¿Qué es eso?

Un pequeño gato permanecía en los brazos de Sonny, tendría seguramente a penas un mes y algo de vida el minino quien miraba fijamente a Joel.

-Un gatito, lo encontré en la calle y lo lleve a la veterinara a que lo bañaran.

-Oh, ya... Que lindo, Sonny. - Joel sonrió muy leve al escuchar lo qu el menor hizo -¿Y es tuyo ahora? - Joel acercó una mano para rascarle un poco la cabeza al animal.

-De hecho... quería que tu lo tuvieras. - Dijo Sonny tendiendole al pequeño felino para que lo cargara.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¡Sonny a mi no me gustan los gatos! - El más alto apartó las manos, alzandolas un poco.

-¿Cómo que no? Mira que lindo es. Anda, Joel, son fáciles de cuidar y necesita un hogar. - El pelinegro hacía puchero y miraba a Joel desde abajo con ojos de chachorro. - ¿Por favor?

-Ugh, Sonny, no lo sé... de verdad que a mi los gatos no sé, a mi madre le encantan pero-

-¡Perfecto! No hay problema entonces - El chico le interrumpió y trataba de convencerlo - Vamoos, ambos nos haremos cargo, prometo venir seguido a jugar con él ¿Si? Será como nuestro hijo. - Sonny sonreía pero entonces al pensar mejor lo que dijo, sus mejillas enrojecieron de nuevo por cuarta vez en el día y balbuceó.

-Uhm, digo... - Joel miraba la expresión de Sonny fijamente ¿Cómo resistirse a eso?

-...Vaale, me lo quedaré. - El chico (que ahora llevaba una gorra diferente mientras que la que llevaba antes yacía en el morral de Sonny) tomó al pequeño gato entre sus manos.

-Pero solo porque me lo diste tú y porque me ayudarás a cuidarlo.

-¡Yay! - Celebró el menor, sonriente. - ¡Gracias, Joel! Vas a ver como al final le agarras cariño. - Le dió una última caricia al gato y se dio vulta para marcharse antes que Joel cambiara de opinión.

-¡Nos vemos, Joel! Cuida bien a pelusita! - Gritó Sonny mientras se dirigía a su casa.

-...¿Pelusita?... - El chico de gorra miró al gato -Eso suena muy gay, amigo ¿Seguro quieres llamarte así? - Le dijo Joel al pequeño animal mientras entraba de vuelta a su casa. El gato solo dejo oír un pequeñísimo maullido.

-Supongo que no... ¡Cómo quieres llamarte entonces?

-... ...Meooowo. - Dijo el felino revolviendose un poco en las manos de Joel.

-Meowingtons será. - Decretó Joel antes de soltar al pequeño, dejandolo corretear por la sala y olisquear todo.


	5. Chapter 5 - I love you

**Chapter 5 - I Love You**

Sonny por fin llegó a casa luego de dejarle a Joel un nuevo amigo. Dejo su bolso a un lado, se lanzó sobre la cama agotado y suspiró, entonces recordó algo que tenía en su bolso y sin pensarlo dos veces lo sacó del mismo.

-La gorra de Joel... - Algo apenado la apretó contra su pecho y se acostó de nuevo en la cama sin soltarla ni un poco. Hace solo unos meses que conocía a Joel, hace menos aún que se le había declarado y ya le traía loco, parecía imposible pero así era. Joel tenía algo especial que le hacía sentir seguro, le daba confianza en si mismo. Mirando la gorra entre sus manos, Sonny le dió una olisqueada en un acto de inocencia, de inmediato sus mejillas enrojecieron y sintió como el aroma de Joel lo embargaba. Tardó unos segundos en soltar el aire que permanecía en sus pulmones. Sus ojos se cerraron casi de forma involuntaria, el olor de Joel lograba relajarlo igual que su presencia, un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo. Una cantidad de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Sonny, todos relacionados con Joel y con todo lo que quería vivir a su lado. ¿Era posible que en tan poco tiempo estuviera así de enamorado? ¡Y de un chico! El pelinegro no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza ¿Pero quién dice que el amor esta hecho para entenderse?

Mientras tanto, Joel estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa mirando el techo y pensando en el chico de ojos más claros que los suyos, quien también le traía loco. Sin saberlo, ambos estaban pensando uno en el otro constantemente. Joel estaba igual o más inseguro y nervioso que Sonny acerca de seguir adelante con esa relación, sabía que no era algo que las personas aceptaran facilmente pero era lo que más quería en el mundo. Ser algo para ese chico, hacerle feliz, ser felices juntos, eso era lo que Joel quería. Ese chico de lentes y cabello alborotado llamó su atención desde el momento en que lo vió, su sonrisa, la forma en las que sus mejillas se coloraban, ese chico tenía un no-sé-qué que a Joel le encantaba, le hacía sentir curiosidad y unas ganas de conocerlo más. "Quiero más de él" Era lo que Joel Zimmerman pensaba mientras veía perdidamente el techo de su hogar. Quería que fuera suyo, quería conocerlo a fondo, su mente, sus sentimientos, sus cuerpo y... Un suspiro de anhelo escapó de sus labios y antes de que pudiera comenzar a fantasear con lo que todo chico de su edad hace, un pequeño peso sobre su estómago le sacó del pensamiento.

-¿Qué pasa, gato? - Acarició la cabeza del minino que acababa de montarse sobre su pecho maullando. - ¿Tienes hambre?

El celular de Sonny timbró indicando que le había llegado un mensaje, sin tardar muhco tomó el aparato entre sus manos y lo revisó.

* * *

Joel: Goblin, debo ir a comprarle comida a Mr. Meowingtons. Se lo mencioné a Rob y ahora todo el grupo quiere ir a pasear al centro comercial ¿Te anotas?

Sonny: ¡Claro! Dame un momento y me llego hasta allá.

Joel: Va, nos vemos.

* * *

Sonny rió un poco al leer el mensaje y pensar en como con los chicos, uno no puede mencinarles que va a hacer algo o a salir porque hacen de eso una fiesta. Tal vez eran algo locos pero les quería, les quería mucho; luego de que sus padres tuvieran su primer hijo biológico, él, el adoptado pasó a ser solo una persona más en la casa, a veces incluso era como si no existiera. Su hermana era la niña consentida y a pesar de que no le trataba "mal" ahora sus amigos eran su verdadera familia.

Cuando Sonny terminó de arrelgarse un poco y hacer lo que tenía que hacer, llamó a Joel fijando un punto de encuentro y se dirigió al centro comercial. Estaban casi todos allá, fueron a comer helado y luego pasearon por las tiendas riendo de tonterías y haciendo desastres de adolescentes. Era más que obvio que los chicos ya habían hecho de las suyas en algunos locales de los que visitaron porque los empleados ni se inmutaron con lo que hacían y en otras ya antes de hacer cualquier cosa les pedían que se retiraran.

Sonny, Jake y Sirah se acercaron a una tienda de ropa, los demás también les acompañaron pero menos interesados solo hablaban entre ellos mientras Jake veía los pañuelos decidiendo si comprar uno o no y Sirah por su lado estaba fascinada con la ropa en la sección para mujeres. Sonny rebuscaba entre camisas de color oscuro pues era su tienda favorita y siempre tenían algo que le podía interesar en cuanto a ropa, y en esa oportunidad llevava algo de dinero ¿Por qué no aprovechar?

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mira esta camisa! - Los ojos de Sonny se iluminaron al ver una camisa con un alien y la palabra "Believe" estanpados en ella. -Es perfecta. - El chico de lentes preguntó por el precio pero le faltaba un poco de dinero para poder comprarla, gruñó para si mismo resignado pues era la última que quedaba y de seguro alguien pondría el ojo en ella rápido, así de buena era su suerte. Buscó a Jake y entre los dos sacaron a Sirah de la tienda a jalones, todo el grupo siguió caminando y Sonny buscaba a Joel con la mirada pero no le veía, antes de tener tiempo para preocuparse Dillon ya estaba llamando su atención invitandole a comer unos tacos cuando pasaron cerca del local, Sonny no tenía mucha hambre pero el chico parecía muy emocionado así que aceptó entre risas al igual que los demás; mientras se dirigía a la mesa, una mano en su hombro llamó su atención y le hizo voltearse, dejando que los otros de adelantaran.

-Joel ¿Donde estabas? - Joel sin responder y mientras Sonny hablaba, dejó una bolsa sobre sus manos.

-Toma - Dijo el chico de gorra sin más.

-...¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Sonny, ahora curioso mientras abría la bolsa, encontrando dentro de la camisa en la que recien había intentado gastarse todos sus ahorros. La expresión se Sonny en ese momento, eso era lo único que Joel quería, él estaba feliz y no necesitaba más que ver esa expresión. Sin decir nada más, el más alto dio unas palmadas en la cabeza del chico que balbuceaba y se sentó en la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos riendo solo a unos metros de él. Ese gesto dejo a Sonny mudo pero feliz; Joel había estado prestando atención en él, aún sin que la pidiera y además sin que si quiera lo notara. De nuevo, Joel le hacía sentir especial, le hacía sentir querido y lo estaba enamorando cada vez más. Cuando el de lentes por fin se calmo un poco y dejo la verguenza mezclada con extrema felicidad a un lado se sentó con sus amigos. Cuando cada uno decidió que comer, Dillon se ofreció amablemente a compar el las cosas y llevarlas a la mesa, a nadie le importó y lo dejaron que fuera a hacerce cargo. Mientras el rubio buscaba la comida los demás hablaban de cualquier cosa en la mesa.

-¡Joel, adivina! - Dijo Sirah interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían él, Borgore y Rob.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó el aludido

-Ayer escribí un nuevo rap sobre la... - Sin dejar terminar a la chica, se escuchó un suspiro y quejido de aburrimiento colectivo en la mesa, a excepción de Sonny a quién le causó gracia la reacción de los otros; a él le encantaban todos los raps de Srirah y no se cansaba de escucharla hablar de eso.

-Pues parece que el único que me quiere es Sonny. - Dijo Sirah intentando parecer indignada. -¿¡Pues saben qué!? Solo a él le voy a dar hamburguesita.

-...Pensé que comerías sushi. - Hubo un silencio por unos segundos seguido ahora de una risa colectiva.

-Oh my God, Sonny que inocente, que adorable. - Dijo Borgore limpiandose las lágrimas de la risa e intentando recuperar el aire al igual que los demás.

-¿Qué? ¡No entiendo! - Reclamaba Sonny avergonzado, una Sirah sonriente y aún risueña le abrazó.

-Ya bebé, no es nada, tú olvídalo.

-Hmp. - Sonny hacía una mueca intentando parecer molesto pero era lo más adorable del mundo, las leves risas y comentarios continuaron hasta que llegó Dillon con una bandeja llena de tacos y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-¡Tacos para todos! - Gritó Dillon triunfante y feliz.

-¡Te pedímos pizza, subnormal! - Se quejaron Rob y Joel.

-¡Y yo sushi!

-¡Tacos para todos, dije! - Luego de otras quejas varias todos se resignaron a comer los tacos que Dillon había traído pero despues de todo estaban bastante bien, ya casi era hora de que cada quien fuera a su respectiva casa cuando Joel le hizo una propuesta a Sonny.

-Hey, enano. ¿No quieres venir un rato a mi casa? No sé, ver una película o...

-Me encantaría. - Respondió el menor sonriente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras jugueteaba con su bebida.

Luego de unos minutos más, cada quién regresó a su casa, Joel esta vez acompañado con Sonny. El chico de lentes, muy emocionado, lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa de Joel fue jugar con Mr. Meow, Joel escogió una película y luego de ambientar la sala con poca luz y algunas bebidas ambos se acomodaron sobre el sofá viendola. Sonny no prestaba mucha atención pues estaba más distraído buscando cómo acercarse a Joel o cómo acomodarse en su hombro, el más alto no tardó en darse cuenta de esto y tomandole del hombro lo acercó a si mismo para que se acurrucara con él.

-¿Estás cómodo? - Preguntó el chico de ojos más oscuros a su acompañante.

-Sí, mucho... - Respondió el aludido con un leve rubor que aumentó ligeramente cuando se decidió a hacerle una pregunta al mayor que no salía de su cabeza.

-...Oye, Joel.

-¿Dime? - Dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-Nosotros... somos novios ¿Verdad? - Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mayor al escuchar la pregunta vacilante del otro chico.

-Claro que lo somos, idiota. - Le abrazó más conta si al tiempo que le respondía, el menor sonrió algo apenado pero feliz más que otra cosa. Queriendo corresponder al cariño, Sonny estiró un poco su cuello y con máximo cuidado dejo un suave beso en la mejilla de su ahora novio. Pensar en llamar "novio" a Joel le producía cosquillas en el estómago, era un poco extraño que un chico de su edad utilizara esa palabra para referirse a su pareja pero a él ya no le importaba ni le parecía extraño, él estaba feliz así; ese momento para él era perfecto y estaba perfectamente bien con ese chico friki suyo, no quería nada más ni nada menos que eso, ese momento y a él.

-Lo sabía. - Dijo el mayor sonriente.

-¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó curioso el menor, viendo la pantalla también.

-Lo nuestro. No será facil, pero valdrá la pena. - Respondió Joel con un leve tono de felicidad en su voz haciendo sonreir a Sonny, quien algo sonrojado pero muy feliz continuó viendo la película, se sentía increiblemente cómodo y tranquilo estando así al lado de Joel.

-Te quiero, Sonny. - Dijo Joel con voz baja, algo nervioso y casi en susurro luego de unos minutos.

-¿Qué? - Dijo Sonny mirandole sorprendido con cierta confusión.

-¿Qué? - Respondió de vuelta el mayor, Sonny luego de verle por unos segundos rió y se acomodó de vuelta en los brazos de su chico, abrazandole ahora con fuerza y susurrando un "yo a ti."


End file.
